


The final days

by KinkyLuthor



Category: AtLA - Fandom, kuruk - Fandom, kyoshi - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: The final days of water Avatar Kuruk
Kudos: 8





	The final days

The night was the darkest it had ever been , Kuruk no longer had his companions only an empty space in his heart showed that they were actually real people and not figments of his imagination. 

“ THE AVATAR”   
Kuruk sighed and ignored the statement, he didn’t feel like the avatar. 

He pushed past a crowd of grabbing hands forcing his way through to the bar that sat on the far end of the pub. He wasn’t here to be praised or to have favors asked of him , he wasn’t even here to indulge in the avatar duties that had been absentmindedly given to him by pure force of luck. He was only here to drink , possibly fill in those empty holes within himself with something else.

Kuruk drank until the sun rose , forcing out the darkness of the night. He could feel the stares of the villagers as they left the pub to go home before the work day started. They had pity for him , but didn’t have pity on what they’d thought he’d done to the avatar cycle , what they thought he’d ruined from the avatar before him. 

“Avatar Kuruk …” a young lady stood behind the bar now clearly too young to truly be the owner of this pub. 

Kuruk swallows his drink in two gulps , sliding the glass down the table before responding. 

“Listen kid , I am really not in the mood….. besides I’m not a good avatar” 

The girl straightens her stance “Avatar Kuruk , I need your help” 

“Again kid , I am not the one to help you. Go pray to Yangchen” 

The young girl was furious. How dare her treat her like she was nothing. How dare he not actively seek out his duties. How dare he not help her when she is in need of it.

“I think something is coming to our side…. something that doesn’t want the humans here anymore ..” she pauses before continuing “I know people don’t think the spirits are evil within our nation but ….. I swore I saw something” 

Kuruk knew what she was talking about , it was the reason he was here in the first place. 

Father glow worm had finally healed its wounds and grown back to its regular size. Kuruk had been waiting for this moment since their very first battle. 

He had defeated lesser spirit creatures like Koh while waiting for father glow worm to make his next move. He had been staying in the fire nation home that belonged to a long gone fire Avatar. He was thankful that the people of the fire nation regarded his avatarhood with respect regardless of what they thought of him. 

“Where?”   
“Down by the gates ….”  
“The gates with the fire avatar? The ones that protect the fire nation?”   
She nods “yes”

“How did you see it?”

“Well” she pulls on her fingers , nervousness taking over her entire body “in the dark of the night I thought I saw a y’all almost snake like figure wrapping itself around the statues of the past fire avatar …. I know it sounds crazy bu-“

He cut her off “it’s not crazy. You saw right” 

“So what do we do?” She says  
“You are going to get everyone near the gate to safety, and tell everyone about the dangerous creature you saw. You will have a story to tell… I have business to take care of” 

He stood up looking at the bottles that stood behind the girls back. He craved the liquid more than he wanted to live, but he just turned his face into a frown and bowed to the young girl for her help. 

“The history books will recognize you as a hero of your own caliber… I will make sure of it” 

With those final words he exited out the small pub and toward the protective gates of the fire nation. 

_______________________________________

He walked toward the gate rather slow. He didn’t feel like rushing would improve his chances , and he knew during daylight the monster wouldn’t dare surface unless he was summoned by someone already there. 

After a long walk he stood on the side of where the gate would normally be but only three statues stood a couple of feet apart from each other. He sighed before jumping head first into the water. Immediately her recognized the crack in the earth and using his water bending created jets to swim to the crack faster. 

Once he got to the crack he felt his breath tighten in his throat, his chest burning from the lack of oxygen but still he kept going. Slipping through the crack and plummeting to the spirit world.

The air was almost a blessing to him and he took in big full gulps of it as he heaved before standing up, and searching for father glow worm.

“I know you are here. Show yourself father glow worm !”

The trees shake with a force unseeable, the grass parted ways as if someone of royalty was coming Kuruks way. 

“YOU DARE CALL MY NAME AGAIN “ 

The shout came out as an echoed scream bouncing off imaginary walls.

Kuruk stood his ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a 5 part story :) so enjoy


End file.
